ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Tim Taylor (character)
as Tim Taylor]] Timothy "Tim The Tool Man" Taylor PhD is the main character on the American television sitcom Home Improvement, portrayed by Tim Allen, from which his first name and alma mater (Western Michigan University) are derived. Tim Taylor is the husband of Jill Taylor and father of Brad, Randy and Mark, and lives in the suburbs of Detroit. Personality and interests A hot rod enthusiast, Tim is knowledgeable on all things related to cars, and is fond of listing the different parts inside a particular car that catches his attention. Tim is also obsessed with building things. This is usually followed by his trademark grunting. He is also somewhat obsessed with modifying machines and household appliances for "more power" (a favorite catchphrase of his), because he likes doing things the "man's way". Most of the time, the rewired machines will backfire and cause some kind of accident. Nevertheless, he tries to pass these qualities to his sons. It has been shown on some occasions, most notably at the end of the episode 'Ye Olde Shoppe Teacher', that if Tim pays attention and follows instructions without trying to give things more power, he can be an effective craftsman. He is also a big fan of the Detroit Lions, Detroit Tigers, Detroit Pistons and Detroit Red Wings. ''Tool Time'' Tim is witty, and caring, but a hastily incompetent know-it-all tool man. He hosts his own television program, Tool Time, in which he and his assistant Al Borland teach audiences about home improvement. Audiences think that Tim does this incompetent or outrageous stuff on purpose to tell the audience what not to do. In actuality however, Tim just doesn't know as much as he thinks he does; Al often proves he is the more knowledgeable of the two. Before becoming the host of Tool Time, Tim was a traveling parts salesman for Binford Tools. While Tim considers himself to be the star of the show and is a celebrity in Detroit, Al eventually becomes the more popular one with the viewers. Tim's rival is real-life home improvement specialist Bob Vila, who made a few guest appearances on the show. A running gag is when Tim accidentally causes destruction to anything he touches-from the world's smallest car to running over golf carts-with a Marine Corps tank. Relationship with Wilson Living next door to the Taylors is Wilson, the man who helps Tim with his problems by quoting philosophers and historical figures. Tim, who is apparently not as intelligent as his wife Jill, has trouble understanding what Wilson tells him but eventually manages to figure it out on his own. However, he tends to mix up the words when trying to repeat Wilson's quotes, always to humorous effect. Tim, or any of the other Taylors, have a crisis ending conversation with Wilson in nearly every episode, even when traveling considerable distances. In one episode, Wilson points out that "Tim Taylor" spells out "mortality" when rearranged, and that "Jill Taylor" is "Jolly Trail" when rearranged. Relationship with Al Though ultimately good friends, there was a tense relationship between Tim and Al. Al was portrayed as a slightly geeky character, usually having more knowledge, skill, and audience popularity than Tim. His catchphrase, as an opposition to Tim's ill-advised ideas or jokes, was "I don't think so, Tim." He also came up with many puns and giggles and snorts when a joke is made at Tim's expense. The cautious, insecure, brighter Al always bore the brunt of Tim's jokes and constant put-downs. Al is frequently taunted by Tim because of his weight, beard, in Tim's eye bland personality, his overweight mother, poor sense of humor and his preference of flannel shirts (and often other flannel items such as an oversized pair of flannel briefs in the episode "The Karate Kid Returns"). Tim typically uses his television show to vent about numerous problems he is having in his personal life, and Al is usually very annoyed by this. A running joke for Tim was commenting on Al's overweight mother, who was often referred to but was never seen throughout the series (although in the penultimate episode of the series, "Dead Weight", she died, and the characters were shown paying their respects at her extra-wide coffin which showed her body but not her face. Also, prior to her death, her arm can be seen waving (with a leg of chicken in hand). Family Tim's family lives in Colorado. His father, Michael Taylor, died when Tim was only 11 years old which had a profound impact on Tim's life, however Tim found somewhat of a father figure in John Binford, the CEO of Binford Tools but is again profoundly affected when he dies from a heart attack. His mother, Lucille Taylor is seen mostly in Christmas episodes and various others. Tim has seven brothers, but no sisters. His brothers Jeff and Marty, who were seen in various episodes, and John and Rick, who were mentioned in the episode "Oh, Brother", Steve who is mentioned throughout the series, Brian, who is mentioned in the episode "The Naked Truth", and Danny, who is mentioned in the episode "He Ain't Heavy, He's Just Irresponsible". In order from oldest to youngest is Jeff, Brian, Tim, Steve, John, Rick, Danny and Marty. Tim has long had strained relationships with most of his brothers, due to his constant joking, put downs, and pranks. Out of all his brothers, Tim is the most successful. Running gags *Tim's love of cars and tools. *The simian, manly "grunt" he makes when he says, hears or sees something manly. *His comedic catchphrase "More power!". Usually when the audience says this line, Tim says afterwords, "You're darn right more power!". *Other people mentioning Tim being in the emergency room after an accident. *Tim's subconscious or consciousness to make destruction (i.e., blow up the dishwasher or the water heater.) * His long runs in the bathroom. * His comedic personality. * His mangling of Wilson's advice (one variation is an episode where Tim actually gives good advice and astonishes everyone) * Tim getting frustrated over people commenting that they love Tool Time for Al. Sometimes saying, "Al is my assistant, he assists me". * Whenever Tim goes in the basement he hits his head on a pipe. A variation was when Tim hits his head while going down a U.S. aircraft carrier steps. * When he tries to bench weight. * Tim's attempts to upstage Bob Vila. * Tim's joking about Al's Mother. * his accident prone nature Category:Home Improvement characters Category:Fictional inventors Category:Fictional construction workers Category:Fictional television personalities Category:Fictional versions of real people Category:Fictional characters from Michigan Category:1991 introductions